


Hold Up A Light

by FantasistFuturist



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, it's been forever since ive even tried to write a fic, so excuse my shitty writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasistFuturist/pseuds/FantasistFuturist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary runs into another aspiring artist and they help each other out in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A thousand thoughts raced in his head as he walked down the busy streets of London. The electric bill was due the next day, his mum was coming for dinner that night and most importantly, he had finally managed to get a gig a local pub. It wasn’t anything big but he couldn’t help feel a bit nervous. He was going over the songs he was going to sing – a few covers and maybe he’d sneak in one of his own if the audience liked him enough. But what if there wasn’t even an audience? What if - 

His thoughts were interrupted by someone singing. Most importantly someone was singing Elton John. Music always managed to pull him out of the maze that was his mind (well at least good music). It was coming from his right, and hell he couldn’t help it, he drifted towards the music. The voice came from another young man, no older than he was with short brown hair. Out of the young man’s mouth came the lyrics to one of Gary’s favorite songs, Tiny Dancer. 

He stood in front of the young man and watched him, his body swaying slightly to the rhythm of the music. After a few moments the brunette finally realized he was there and looked up, giving him a warm smile, one that made Gary almost blush. He didn’t know why, but that boy’s smile was simply so…contagious. Moments later, the young man singing finished the song. Gary immediately clapped, and though he was the only one, he could tell that the boy appreciated it. Quickly, the blonde shoved his hand into his pocket, pulling out a few quid to put in the brunette’s guitar case. 

“Thank you. God bless.” The brunette said, the smile from before appearing on his face – almost wider (if that was possible.)

“No problem mate. You were good. Not a lot of people can pull off Elton. He’s one of my favorites.” 

“Thank you. I’m glad you enjoyed it. Not a lot people do.” 

“Why would you say that?”

“Earlier, I had some blokes throw trash at me. And the other day a bum tried to steal me guitar.”

“Well I’m sure those guys wouldn’t know good music if it bit them in the arse, as for the bum- it is a nice a guitar.”

The brunette chuckled as he gave his guitar a once over, followed by a shrug, “Did you hear that Sharon? You’re driving the boys crazy.” 

Gary smiled, “Sharon? It suits her. So are you around here a lot?” He wasn’t sure why he was trying to keep the conversation going, maybe it was the young man’s enchanting smile, or his green eyes, or his-

“I’m here, I’m there…I’m all over the place really but I feel like I could stick to this spot for a few days.” He said, smile still etched on his face.

“Well then mate, I just might see you again. Alas, I must get going.” Gary took a few steps backwards, “See you later Sharon.” 

“I would like that. Thank you again by the way. Have a good one, mate.” The brunette called out, just as Gary turned around.

Gary’s smile remained on his face all the way back to his flat. He wanted to see that young man again. But for now those thoughts needed to move to the back of his mind. He now had to focus on making a decent dinner that way his mother would stop worrying about him living on his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner with his mum had gone significantly well, although she did criticize the lack of furniture and decoration in his flat. “Maybe it needs a mother’s touch.” She had said, Gary laughing in response. He had always been a simple guy, needing only the essentials and sometimes he didn’t even have that. He was happy as long as he had something to play on, and while he didn’t own a Steinway, his Yamaha did the trick – at least for now.

The next day followed the same routine. Early morning jog, because while he absolutely loved eating, he knew he had to keep in somewhat of a decent shape. Quick shower and meal followed right after. Soon the clock struck 10 o’clock, and it was time for work. He was lucky enough to have scored a job at local music store. It wasn’t a luxury job, but he enjoyed the atmosphere and being able to learn about people’s music tastes. 

“So I talked to Dougie and he’s coming on Saturday.”

“The more the better. At least I know two people will definitely be there.” 

“Don’t worry about it Gaz. You’ll do just fine. And if you do get booed off the stage me and Dougie will still clap for ya. We’ll even maybe buy you a pint. Well me- I’ll buy you one. You know Dougie is a cheap bastard.”

Gary chuckled, “I’m glad to know I have your support Jay.” 

Next to Gary stood a taller man, looking to be about 20 or so, with short brown hair and sharp blue eyes. “Always mate.” Jason said, clapping a large hand on Gary’s shoulder.

Before he knew it, his six hour shift was over, and it was time to head back home. “I’ll see you later Jay!” He called out as he swung his backpack over his shoulder.

“Alright Gaz, have a good. And if I ring ya, answer your bloody phone. It means social interaction- might do you some good.”

“Jay, don’t you have some customer to flirt with.” Gary replied, raising his hand and waving as he exited the small shop.

The blonde walked down the street and looked at his watch. It was just about four o’clock, which had been around the time had heard the young man from the day before singing. Maybe he could – no he didn’t want to come off as creepy. However, the brunette had said he would like it if they saw each other. Maybe he was over thinking it and the boy had just been nice? Before he could properly sort of his thoughts, his legs had taken a mind of their own, already moving in direction of 6th avenue. 

And just when he thought he was being ridiculous and that he could still catch Metro, he heard the voice from the day before. He heard it loud and clear. This time it was a song he didn’t recognize, but the melody still enraptured him. He walked towards it and just as expected, the brunette from the day before sat on the pavement, guitar on his lap, fingers strumming, lyrics falling from his lips. 

“I'll be the one that's in your water when you want me there. I'll be the one you're falling over every time you laugh and you say shut up, shut up, every time I say…”

Gary stood in front of the brunette, a smile forming on his face as he continued hearing the song – by now he knew he definitely hadn’t heard it before. However, the longer he stood there, the more he liked this song. 

“As the night comes crashing down. We catch ourselves a line. Yeah we're only makin' out, if we make it out alright…”

Just as the song ended, the young brunette looked up and saw a familiar face, looking at him with a smile spread wide from cheek to cheek. Gary repeated his actions from the day before and clapped, “Enjoyed that one as well mate. Don’t think I’ve heard it before though…”

“Thank you, thank you. Please no flash photography.” He smiled as he set down his guitar right before standing up. “Um- well actually…” He scratched the back of his neck lightly, “It’s because I wrote that song.”

Gary’s eyes widened a little bit, “Really? It was absolutely fantastic! Could have sworn it was maybe a new summer hit I hadn’t heard yet.” 

The boy’s eyes lit up, and his smile grew wider. “Means a lot me - y’know having someone enjoy me music."

For a few moments the blonde managed to get lost in his thoughts again. Most of them revolving around the man standing in front of him. He couldn't help but to admire the way the he got lost in his music, giving extra meaning to every word he sang by just singing it from the heart. Gary returned to reality when he saw the brunette shift in front of him.

"I understand the feeling...By the way I'm Gary." He extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you Gary. I'm Mark." Mark took the blonde's hand and shook it.

"And it's nice to meet you Mark." 

"So do you play? You said you understood the feeling." 

"Not guitar- but I do play a little bit of piano. Sing as well."

Mark's smile returned to his face, and Gary could see he had sparked something- an interest.

"Really? Well then, I can't wait to hear you sing and play something one of these days."

 _One of these days..._ That meant that Mark intended on seeing Gary once again right? Where was Jason when he needed him? He usually cleared things up for him, because when it came to reading signals, Gary was horrible. 

'Just go with it' he thought to himself.

"Well actually... I got a gig a local pub. Nothing big or anything, but it'd be your golden chance. Besides, my mate promised me to buy first rounds if I got booed off the stage."

Mark chuckled, "Got a gig? That's amazing- it does sound my golden chance doesn't it. Well I might just stop by. When is it?"

"It's tomorrow at 8 o'clock at Greyhound pub on 82th."

"I know the greyhound!" Mark immediately responded, "Well Gary, I might just see you tomorrow."

Gary smiled, "Okay. Great! I have to get going now. Gotta catch the next metro before it gets too late." He really didn't want to leave, and he really wanted to hear Mark sing another song, but he had just managed to stay afloat with his horrible flirting skills. He couldn't risk sinking now.

"Alright mate, I'll see you later. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what this is and i feel like im so repetitive but keep in mind this story is being written at 4 am. lol


	3. Chapter 3

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

Shaky hands buttoned up a lavender dress shirt, eyes glued to the reflection in front of him.

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

He didn't know why he was so nervous- he had performed in front of people before, but maybe the fact that this was an official gig, with a nice gratuity (well at least he hoped so) and perhaps an opportunity at becoming a regular was the reason. Or maybe it was the fact that someone which as much talent as Mark was going to be there. Or maybe it was the fear of Mark not evening showing up.

"Damn it." Gary said, realizing he had missed a button in his shirt. Unbuttoning his shirt, he re-buttoned it again, this time carefully making sure he missed none. He looked at himself in the mirror and ran a hand through his hair, making sure he looked decent. "Alright you can do this. You've been waiting for this for a long time." He gave himself a short nod and managed to push his nervous thoughts to the back of his mind.

~

Gary sat in the backroom of the pub, leg bouncing up and down as he checked his clock for the tenth time. _7:56_ It was almost time for him to go up and while he was still a bit nervous, Howard and Jason had peeked in to say hello a few minutes earlier, both giving him a huge hug. It was somewhat comforting. Before getting a chance to check his watch again, a voice outside spoke, "Alright and now for some live entertainment- And no I don't mean you Rob. Dancing on the tables doesn't count as entertainment." That earned a few laughs, followed by another voice, one which Gary couldn't quite make out, not that he cared much.

"It's first his first time here, presenting, Gary Barlow!" Gary heard his name and immediately stood up, opened the door and walked onto the stage. People clapped and from what he could see it was somewhat of a full house. His first thought of course was that they weren't here for him, but for the half off a pint between the hours of 8 to 10. Taking a deep breath, he gave a wave and sat down in front of the keyboard they had set up. He adjusted his mic and gave a little nod before starting to play a soft melody on the keyboard.

"I hope you guys enjoy." He said, fingers skillfully moving over the keys, _" Spirit move me, every time I'm near you whirling like a cyclone in my miiind. You're my lifeline, angel of my lifetime, answer to answers I can fiiind..."  
_ A few people whistled as soon as he opened his mouth to sing, and he was almost sure it was just Dougie and Jay.

_"Baby I love you, come, come, come into my arms. Let me know the wonder of all of you. Baby I want you now, now, now and hold on fast."_

Gary finally looked directly at the crowd, and surely enough he spotted his mates towards the front, smiling at him.

The rest were unfamiliar faces- _"Could this be the magic at last..."_ He should have know Mark wasn't going to come. For him, he was a total stranger- well so much for that.

He continued to play the Barry Manilow song, and though the person he'd hope on seeing wasn't there, he was pleased to see the audience swaying and enjoying it so far. _"Ohhhh...Could this be the magic...Ohhhhhhhhh..."_ Ending the song, he couldn't help but to give a huge smile as the small crowd clapped and whistled for him, and this time he was sure it just wasn't his two mates.

"Thank you. This next one...is by the Bee Gees, hope you enjoy."

The blonde pressed a button on his keyboard, a soft beat played through the pub's speakers. Soon his fingers moved over the keys, adding to a melody to the beat.

_"I know your eyes in the morning sun. I feel you touch me in the pouring rain and the moment that you wander far from me...I wanna feel you in my arms again."_

Once again, he could hear a few whistles as people realized what song it was. He looked around the crowd once more, and he noticed someone moving through some people and tables in the back. A petite figure. It looked almost familiar- could it be?

_"And you come to me on a summer breeze, keep me warm in your love and then softly leave and it's me you need to show...How deep is your love."_

The person moved towards the front and sat down. Gary could clearly see who it was now. A smile formed on his face as he continued to sing.

_" How deep is your love? I really meant to learn, cos we're living in a world of fools, breaking us down when they all should let us be..."_

With a wide smile on his face, Mark gave a little wave to Gary as soon as he noticed him. The smile remained etched on his face for the remainder of "How Deep Is Your Love."

Once again, after ending the song, Gary received a nice applause but this time all he could focus on was the claps and whistles coming from Mark. Leaning towards the mic, Gary spoke, "This song is called 'Hello.'" With that, he began playing a different song, this time by Lionel Ritchie.

 _"Hello! Is it me you're looking for? I can see it in your eyes, I can see it in your smile. You're all I've ever wanted..."_ He closed his eyes, getting lost in the song.

The smile on Mark's face never wavered- it was like he was in awe of the man singing. He had even gotten goose pimples at one point. There was just so much passion in Gary's voice and his piano playing. Being a music lover and musician himself, he just found himself mesmerized.

After the Lionel Ritchie song, Gary played two more covers, "I wanna hold your hand" and "Your song." Of course Mark enjoyed himself the most during Elton's song.

During the rest of his set, Gary snuck a few glances at Mark, all of them setting flight to the butterflies in his stomach.

"Thank you so much for listening to me tonight, I've have an amazing time. This last song, is one I've written and I hope you enjoy that as well." Gary could feel himself become nervous once again- it was after all an original, but he had to give it shot.

 _"Put your head against my life, what do you hear? A million words just trying to make the love song of the year. Close your eyes but don't forget what you have heard... A man who's trying to say three words, the words that make me scared."_ Gary peeked over at Mark once again. This time they made eye contact, and there was just something preventing Gary from looking away.

 _"A million love songs later and here I am trying to tell you that I care. A million love songs later and here I am..."_ After what felt like an eternity, he looked away and continued singing the rest of his song.

Fingers stopped playing the keyboard, but his he continued vocalizing the last lyrics of his song. Ending it, there was a surge of applause and cheers. He stood up and felt himself go red when he saw Mark standing as well, clapping with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Thank you all. Enjoy the rest of your night!" Gary waved and walked off the stage and into the crowd. Immediately the first to people to come up to him were Dougie and Jay.

"Oi mate, that was bloody wonderful." Jay said, wrapping his arm around the shorter man.

"Yeah it wasn't too bad. You didn't get booed off the stage and that's always a good sign." Howard laughed before repeating Jay's moments.

"Thank you lads, and Dougie I even saw you singing to How Deep Is Your love." Gary said in return, a wide smile on his face.

"Oi, y'know I have a special place in me heart for The Bee Gees. I based me hairstyle off 'em." Howard replied.

"No you based your hairstyle off a mop, that's what you did." Jay said, reaching over trying to ruffle Dougie's hair.

Before Gary could intervene, he found himself looking at Mark. "You made it tonight. I'm glad."

"I told you I was going to be here though I'm sorry I was late." The brunette said, sincerity written across his face.

"Don't worry mate. It was only one song-"

"Gaz, where are your manners. Aren't ya going to introduce us?" Jay chipped in.

"Sorry, yes- this is Jason, and that's Howard. And this right here is Mark."

"I didn't you know you had other friends Gaz." Howard said with a smirk as he shook the shorter man's hand. Mark looked over at Gary and laughed a bit, knowing they were only joking.

"Nice to meet you guys." Mark said before returning his gaze to Gary, "You were amazing up there. I didn't think that's what you meant when you said 'you play a little bit of piano'. Anyway mate- I think you deserve a drink. It's my treat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i didnt include rob except for one part, i really didn't know where to add him. i love him though. also this sucks and im sorry. probably a lot of errors too.


End file.
